ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecrafted Again
Minecrafted Again is the twenty-third episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah and Kierra are playing Minecraft. Noah's playing it on the PC while Kierra is playing it on the Xbox. (Kierra): Yey I found diamonds! (Noah): No fair! I haven't even found iron yet. (Kierra): I only have 2 iron, so I can't make a pickaxe to mine the diamond. Aw. (Noah): Ha! (Kierra): I wonder...what if we lived in the Minecraft world? (Noah): I've been in it before, but I was still a noob. But I actually know a lot know. (Kierra): Before? (Noah): I can get us in again. (Kierra): DO IT. (Noah): K. Noah transformed into Upgrade. He grabbed Kierra and merged into the PC. They were zapped into the Minecraft world. (Noah): I'll start us with some iron tools. (Kierra): Yeah, because punching trees would be boring. Noah gave them both a set of iron tools. He detransformed. (Noah): DIAMOND HUNT! (Kierra): Couldn't you just use Diamondhead to give us diamonds? (Noah): What's the fun in that? Noah and Kierra ran around looking for caves. Noah found some stone and dug through, but it wasn't a cave. (Kierra): I found a cave with lava! (Noah): I'll be right over! Noah transformed into Black Hole and opened a portal to Kierra. He detransformed. (Kierra): I can't see any diamonds in the immediate area. (Noah): I'll check. Noah transformed into NRG and walked across the lava. He looked around. He saw Redstone, Iron Ore, and Lapis Lazuli. He blasted some stone, but nothing happened. (Noah): Well, NRG isn't much of a miner. But I know someone who is! Noah transformed into Armodrillo. He dug through stone. Kierra flew over and waited. (Noah): Found some diamonds! (Kierra): Where!? Noah came out and detransformed. He was holding 8 diamonds. (Kierra): Nice! Now we can mine some obsidian and go to Le Nether. ONE OBSIDIAN MINING MONTAGE LATER (Noah): Let's make the portal. Kierra placed all the blocks down with telekinesis. (Kierra): Wait. We don't have a Flint and Steel! (Noah): Don't need one. Noah transformed into Heatblast. He ignited the portal. They walked in. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Let's just get some Blaze Rods and get out of here. A Ghast flew towards them and shot at them. Kierra redirected its blast back at it. The Ghast died. Noah transformed into Jetray. Noah and Kierra flew around the Nether looking for Nether Fortresses. (Noah): Found one! Noah and Kierra flew down to the Blaze Spawner. They killed some Blazes and took the Blaze Rods. They flew back to the portal and headed back to the Overworld. (Kierra): Now we need some Ender Pearls to make Eyes of Ender. (Noah): This should be no problem for XLR8. Noah transformed into Clockwork. (Noah): Clockverk? Ugh. Fine. ONE ENDERMAN HUNTING MONTAGE LATER. (Kierra): I made all the Eyes of Ender. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Let's find a stronghold. ONE EYE OF ENDER MONTAGE LATER (Kierra): There's one somewhere in this area. Noah transformed into Ghostfreak. He flew underground. He flew back up and pulled Kierra down. He detransformed. (Kierra): Why'd you phase us down? (Noah): Didn't feel like dealing with Silverfish. They put the Eyes of Ender in the Ender Portal. (Kierra): To The End we go! They jumped in. The Ender Dragon flew around them. (Kierra): I'll get the beacons, you beat the dragon. Kierra levitated and shot Endstone at the beacons. Noah transformed into Eatle. He ate some endstone and shot lasers at the Ender Dragon. The Ender Dragon dashed into Noah. (Noah): Ow! Noah landed. The Matrix glew yellow. (Noah): Huh? New alien? LESGO! Noah transformed. (Noah): Branch O' Sin? THIS ISN'T NEW! Noah shot blood bullets at the Ender Dragon. The Ender Dragon dashed at Noah, but he dodged. Noah shot the Ender Dragon in his mouth. The Ender Dragon blew up. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): We beat him! (Noah): I'm tired. Let's go back to the real world. Noah transformed into Upgrade. He grabbed Kierra and teleported out of the computer. He detransformed. (Kierra) Whew. (Noah): Wanna play Ace of Spades? (Kierra): You're on! Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Upgrade (2x) *Black Hole *NRG *Armodrillo *Heatblast *Jetray *Clockwork (Selected alien was XLR8) *Ghostfreak *Eatle *Branch O' Sin Villains *Ender Dragon *Blazes *Endermen Trivia *BLOODY GIR *This is the sequel to Minecrafted. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes